Survival Game
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: Adaptación de Battle Royale. Todos quieren sobrevivir pero solo uno lo hará. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, si serias capaz de matar a tus amigos? La gente con la que convives y pasas buenos momentos juntos. Yo nunca lo hice y pensé que nunca lo haría pero creo que me equivoque...
1. Chapter 1

**Rin Pov. **

**_Fecha: sábado 11 de enero del 2014_**

**_Lugar: Isla en posición desconocida_**

**_Hora: 12 Am _**

Me pregunto cómo llegamos a estar en esta posición. Era imposible, simplemente ayer todos reíamos y compartíamos buenos momentos juntos. ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? Todos escuchamos la manera de salir de aquí pero solo uno podría lograrlo. Lo único que podíamos hacer, era formar parte de este retorcido plan maestro.

Todos nos encontrábamos aterrados, en pánico y sumergidos en una gran desesperación. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había establecido en el salón. Teníamos miedo queríamos pensar que era un sueño y que cuando despertáramos todo seguiría igual que ayer, pero en el fondo sabíamos que esta era la realidad. Nadie hablaba y nadie emitía ningún sonido hasta que Kioto levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Si mato a todos mis compañeros y amigos podre irme a casa?- La pregunta que todos querían hacer y la que devolvió a todos a la realidad.

-Claro, pero no creas que es así de fácil. Como en todo jugo hay reglas que hay que cumplir.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, nuestro antiguo maestro de séptimo.

.

.

.

**Regular Pov **

**Fecha: Viernes, 10 de enero del 2014**

**Lugar: Japón, estudiantes de la escuela Yokohama aborde de bus en dirección a Okinawa. **

**Hora: 2 Pm **

Era viernes, el día mas esperado por todos los estudiantes y especialmente los alumnos de decimo grado de la escuela Yokohama. Era el día que harían la excusión anual del grado a las aguas termales. Todos estaban emocionados excepto por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. A ella no le gustaba ir a este tipo de lugares pero había sido convencida por su mejor amigo.

-Rin ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba con preocupación, Len, su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

-Si no te preocupes- Rin dirigió su vista a la ventana, se sorprendió un poco brigada de militares al lado de la carretera.

-Se que no querías venir pero será divertido además tengo algo importante que decirte. Quiero que sea especial.- Dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

Los parpados de Rin comenzaron a pesar y gran sonido se escuche por todo el bus. Rin se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenía el sonido, Miku se había caído dormida. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia su rubio amigo que sorpresivamente se había dormido.

-Oye Len despierta.- Le agito un poco al rubio.

-¿Qué Rin, que quieres?- Dijo el rubio adormilado pero rápidamente el sueño lo venció y se durmió de nuevo.

-¡No, también ellos! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!- Grito Gakupo, el nuevo alumno con un aspecto mucho mayor que el de sus compañeros. Rin se alarmo pero su preocupación no duro mucho y se durmió como el resto de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

**Estado de los estudiantes: Inconsciente**

**Lugar: Desconocido**

**Hora: Desconocida **

Len se despertó muy confundido. ¿A qué horas se había dormido? Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Dónde rayo estaban? Len se levanto del frio suelo pero sintió un tipo de collar alrededor de su cuello. Dirigió sus manos a su cuello y toco un collar de metal, era incomodo pero no pesado. No le dio importancia y diviso a su amiga a 2 metros de él le fue difícil dirigirse a ella ya que todos sus compañeros también estaban despertando. Cuando estaba al lado de ella la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió con ligereza.

-Rin despierta.- La sacudió durante unos breves segundos más hasta que la rubia empezó a despertarse. Rin abrió sus ojos y vio con sorpresa a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con preocupación el rubio.

-Si estoy bien. ¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto con confusión.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi también.- Ambos rubios se levantaron del suelo como varios compañeros también lo hicieron.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Rin mientras tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No sé, creo que es un collar pero no puedo verlo muy bien está muy oscuro.

Miku se acerco a la ventana del salón. Cuando movió la oscura cortina, una luz fuerte y brillante, la segó. Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a las otras ventanas y cuando la luz se movió de dirección pudieron ver un helicóptero negro. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo pudieron notar un tipo de reten militar que se dirigieron al helicóptero y de él salió un hombre no se podía distinguir bien quién era. Los militares y el hombre con traje de oficina empezaron a dirigirse al edificio donde todos los alumnos estaban.

Todos ellos escucharon sonidos provenientes de afuera y dirigieron su vista a la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió entraron los militares armos y detrás de ellos, el hombre del helicóptero. Cuando la luz fue encendida se pudo revelar que el hombre era el señor Nakamura, su antiguo maestro en séptimo grado. Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Nakamura!- Dijo la chica problema de la clase y mejor amiga de Rin, Gumi.

Todos empezaron a susurrar pero todos fueron silenciados por Nakamura.

-Bueno veo que me toca de nuevo con ustedes. Pórtense bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Nakamura era el profesor de séptimo grado de Rin. Era un hombre joven, atractivo pero muy sarcástico y algo sádico eso Rin lo notaba en su mirada.- ¿Alguien sabe de S.G Act?- Nadie sabía la respuesta.- Pues muy mal, por ustedes claro.- Una joven castaña levanto la mano.

-Sensei ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Meiko con curiosidad.

-Estamos en una isla, fue desalojada para que ustedes estén aquí.- Todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a susurrar.- ¡Silencio!- Todos se callaron y el profesor prosiguió.- Fueron traídos a esta isla para que en estos tres días se maten entre ustedes.- La reacción fue diferente en cada uno de los estudiantes. Unos se sorprendieron, otros solo guardaron silencio y una joven chica comenzó a hablar con su amiga.- No quiero que nadie hable.- La chica se sorprendió y sorpresivamente un cuchillo fue directo hacia su frente, matándola al instante. Todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar excepto por Gakupo.- Esa es una pequeña demostración de mi habilidad con el cuchillo. Por favor tranquilícense, créanme no es a la única que van a ver morir en estos tres días. Como decía antes de ser interrumpido. S.G Act; es la ley que fue creada para controlarlos a ustedes. Ustedes los jóvenes que hacen que este país sea una mierda. S.G significa Survival Game. Este juego consiste en que cada año se elige una clase de noveno o decimo grado de una escuela a lazar. Este año ustedes fueron los afortunados en ganar.-Todos estaban callados.- El juego es simple pero puede que para algunos sea difícil. Uno de ustedes será el ganador y el único que podrá salir de aquí, claro el único que podrá salir de aquí con vida.- Rin se encontraba sorprendida dirigió su mirada a Len, el rubio estaba serio pero muy en el fondo se encontraba muy perturbado.- Quiero que miren muy bien quien tienen al lado esa persona puede ser el que los mate.- Todos estaban tensos, ya a nadie le importaba la joven chica que había sido mata en frente de ellos hace apenas cinco minutos. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Los minutos pasaron y nadie hablaba hasta que por fin un chico de pelo azul se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Si mato a todos mis compañeros y amigos podre irme a casa?- Pregunto con timidez el azulado.

-Claro, pero no creas que es así de fácil. Como en todo jugo hay reglas que hay que cumplir.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero antes de llegar a esa parte les diré las instrucciones. Creo que todos lo han notado, el collar que llevan puesto, es 100% contra el agua y permanente durante su estadía aquí. Ese collar nos permitirá saber su pulso y su locación. Si alguno de ustedes trata de quitárselo el collar explotara y esa persona morirá.- Todos soltaron un pequeño grito.- Como dije antes esta isla fue desalojada para que ustedes tengan la libertad de matarse entre ustedes. Y por nuestro bien cada seis horas estableceré áreas de peligro. La escuela se volverá un área de peligro cuando todos ustedes la haya abandonado. El juego durara tres días y si para ese momento no tenemos un ganador entonces todos los collares explotaran. También cada día hay un límite de 24 horas y cuando hayan pasado 24 horas sin ninguna muerte todos los collares explotaran también. A cada uno de ustedes se le entregara una mochila, con agua, pan, un mapa, marcador y un arma elegida a lazar. Como ya dije solo habrá un ganador. Entonces empezare a llamar sus nombres por orden de lista, se les entregara su mochila y tendrán que salir de aquí. Bueno empecemos por los hombres. En el momento en el primero de ustedes salga ese es el momento en que el juego comenzara.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo! Bueno esta es una adaptación mía de Battle Royale. La idea principal NO me pertenece. Quise hacer esta adaptación porque es mi película favorita. Todavía no eh leído el libro :P se que ya tengo una historia en proceso pero si no escribo esta idea se me olvidara. Espero que les haya gustado y ojala y me merezca aunque sea un review XD**

**Sayonara! Mata raishuu ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular Pov. **

Todos fuimos llamados por orden de lista. Len Kagamine era el número cuatro en la lista. Cuando el rubio fue llamado se acerco a su amiga y le dijo en el oído.

-Te espero afuera.-Rin simple asintió.

El rubio tomo su bolsa militar y salió del salón. Cuando se encontraba afuera, se dirigió a unas pequeñas gradas que estaban cerca del edificio. Se sentó a esperar, a su amiga. En ese momento escucho ruidos atrás y dirigió su vista a esa dirección.

-Len. Esto está mal.-La chica numero 2, Avanna se dirigía hacia él.

-Avanna. ¿Te encuentras bien?- El rubio busco su linterna, cuando la encontró. La dirigió hacia Avanna para verla mejor. En ese momento Avanna cayó en las piernas de Len, en ese momento el se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía una flecha en su cuello, Avanna había muerto. En ese instante, una flecha se clavo en la pierna del cuerpo de la chica. Len dirigió su mirada hacia arriba de la colina. Ahí vio a Big Al, con una ballesta. SE notaba desesperado.

-¡Len!- Rin ya se encontraba atrás del chico. Len la tomo del brazo.

-Vamos, Rin no te acerques.- Pero una flecha impacto con el árbol, que se encontraba al lado de ellos. El rubio tomo la flecha y se dio la vuelta y se la tiro a Al, impactando en su hombro. Ambos rubios salieron corriendo.

.

.

.

Ambos rubios se encontraban en una cueva. Len le estaba cubriendo una herida a la rubia. Cuando estaban corriendo la rubia, se lastimo con una rama en el brazo, era algo profunda pero Len trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía.

-Perdóname. Perdóname.- Len empezó a llorar en el hombro de la rubia.- Si yo no te hubiera convencido de venir, no estarías en peligro.-Rin abrazo al rubio.

-Está bien. No es tu culpa, quien iba a saber que esto iba a pasar.- El rubio se comenzó a relajar.- ¿Len, dime porque era tan necesario que viniera?- El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Se separo de la rubia y la vio a los ojos.

-No era nada importante.- La rubia se limito a verlo con ojos acusatorios.- Esta bien, está bien. Te diré porque necesitaba que vinieras.- El silencio los envolvió.- Yo quería que vinieras porque…- El rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que se escucharon unos disparos a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru Hirama líder de la padilla de la escuela, frívolo y atractivo. Había matado a todos los miembros de su padilla, eran sus amigos; bueno eso pensaban ellos. A Kiyoteru no le importaba ninguno de ellos, mejor dicho no le importaba nadie. Cul, esa chica murió por estar en un mal lugar en un mal momento. Se escucharon unos pasos. Era Oliver, el primero que se había unido a la padilla, o mejor dicho el que quiso crearla.

-Jefe. ¿Qué paso?- Oliver no podía creer lo que había pasado. Todos sus amigos estaban muertos. Kiyoteru no le respondió simplemente le disparo en la cabeza y el chico cayó al suelo; estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Gumi Megpoid, estaba en una casa escondida. No quería formar parte de este retorcido juego, pero tampoco quería morir. No sabía qué hacer, pero recordó el celular que sus padres le regalaron. Marco rápidamente el número de su papa, cuando por fin le contestaron se sintió aliviada.

-Hola.- Era la voz de un hombre, Gumi se alegro.

-Papa, soy yo Gumi. Ayúdame, me tienen en esta isla con mis compa…- No pudo terminar la oración.

-Creo que se me olvido mencionarles que las líneas telefónicas estaban interceptadas.- Era Nakamura, con una voz sarcástica. Gumi tiro el celular y lo pisoteo. Se escucharon ruidos afuera. Gumi se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Era Lily, la peor chica del salón. Todos sabían que era una zorra y que era la peor persona de toda la clase. Gumi estaba asustada. Lily estaba enfrente de la mesa. En ese momento Gumi se dio cuenta de que su celular destruido estaba enfrente de ella. Lily se dio cuenta del celular y se agacho para tomarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gumi.

-Gumi. Qué bueno que estas aquí.- Lily estaba llorando, lo cual sorprendió a Gumi. Tal vez no era tan mala chica como pensó.- Estoy tan asustada, Gumi por favor ayúdame. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir ambas juntas.

-Lily… No te preocupes, yo estará contigo.- Gumi abrazo a Lily. La rubia aprovecho ese momento para tomar su hoz y le atravesó el cuello a Gumi.

-Esta es mi arma. Pensé que no era la gran cosa, pero creo que estaba equivocada. Gumi, eres tan fácil de engañar. Creo que eres como esa estúpida de Rin. Aunque creo que de las dos, tu eres más estúpida. Rin salió corriendo con Len. Creo que se cree ahora una princesa protegida por un caballero de brillante armadura.- Gumi, no podía respirar. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para hablar y dijo.

-A Rin, tu nunca podrás ganarle…- Gumi murió… Lily se había enojado por lo que dijo y apretó más la hoz contra el cuello de la peli verde.

.

.

.

Bruno y Clara, se encontraban al borde de un acantilado. Estaban listos para saltar. Ellos no querían formar parte de ese juego retorcido.

-¿Estás listo Bruno?- Pregunto con nerviosismo Clara.

-Si tú estas lista entonces, yo lo estoy. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta isla?-Bruno estaba nerviosos, el no lo podía ocultar.

-No lo sé. Pero si se que no voy a formar parte de este juego.- Bruno y Clara tomaron con más fuerza sus manos. Era el momento para saltar. Bruno y Clara, una de las parejas más felices de la escuela. Clara una de las chicas mas atractivas de la escuela; Bruno su novio, un chico atractivo, atlético e inteligente. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que terminarían así? Sus últimos momentos fueron juntos. Ya ambos se encontraban muerto, habían saltado del acantilado.

.

.

.

IA, Como se le conocía, nadie sabía su verdadero nombre. Era una de las chicas que formaba parte de la pandilla de Lily. IA tenía mala reputación, pero cuando la llegabas a conocer mejor, te dabas cuenta de que era una chica agradable y muy dulce. IA se encontraba desesperada, quería buscar a Yohoi, su novio. El único chico que la había aceptado como era. Se escucharon pasos atrás de ella.

IA apunto con su revólver a la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos. Era Yohoi. IA se relajo y se alegro. Yohoi le regalo una sonrisa.

-IA, baja esa arma, por favor.- IA, bajo el arma.- Dámela, así yo te puedo proteger.- IA, le entrego el arma a Yohoi y se abrazaron.

-Estaba tan asustada. Me alegra que estés con mi…- IA no termino su frase, al momento de sentir la cañón del revólver en su cien.- ¿Yohoi?- IA quería llorar.

-Tengo que salir de aquí. IA, yo nunca te ame. ¿De verdad creíste que podía enamorarme de una ramera?- Decía Yohoi con tono frívolo. IA se tranquilizo, y sonrió.

-Está bien, yo te amo y no me importaría morir para que te salves.- Yohoi vio a IA sonreír. No pudo, no podía matarla. Tiro el arma a un lado y abrazo fuertemente a IA.

-No puedo matarte te amo. IA te amo más que na…- Yohoi no pudo seguir hablando, una bala se había impactado contra su cabeza. Lily había tomado el revólver y había disparado a Yohoi. IA se sorprendió. Su novio estaba muerto, ella dirigió su mirada donde provenía el disparo y vio a Lily.

-¡¿Por qué Lily?! Yo lo amaba. ¿Porque lo hiciste?- IA no pudo seguir hablando su supuesta amiga le había disparado.

.

.

.

Y así comenzó la guerra entre todos. Ya nadie podía confiar en los otros. Los amigos se traicionaban. Ya nadie podía estar tranquilo. Todos se preguntaba quien los iba a matar, otros a quien iba a matar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambos rubios despertaron al sonido de la voz de Nakamura…

-Son las seis de la mañana, es hora de despertarse perezosos. Empezara por anunciar las bajas de ayer según el orden de muerte.

Avanna

Al

Gumi

Cul

Piko

Tonio

Oliver

Bruno

Clara

IA

Yohoi

Rin al escuchar el nombre de Gumi se tenso. Len trato de tranquilizarla pero no lo logro. El profesor Nakamura prosiguió.

-Fueron once bajas, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Sigan así y muy pronto uno podrá irse a casa. Proseguiré a decir las zonas de peligro. De las nueve Am, A-6; a las 10 Am G-10; A las 11 Am E-15 y a las 12 Pm, F-16.

.

.

.

**Mina! Ohayo…. Oh cierto el Disclaimer… Vocaloid no me pertenece es propiedad de Yamaha. Battle Royale tanto como su película y libro no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Kinji Fukasaku y Koshun Takami, respectivamente. También he tomado ideas del manga pero el nombre de la persona que trabajo con Takami, me es desconocido. Este es mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo. **

**Mata raishuu ne! **


End file.
